Somone or Something New
by bekkett3021
Summary: Someone new joins the League, but for some strange reason, there is a foggy sense of deja vu for Dorian.
1. Default Chapter

Someone or Something New  
A LXG Fanfic by Exmouth  
  
Chapter One- Introductions  
  
As the battle below her continued on, Renja watched in silence, high above the action in a beam. Pages of endless volumes of encyclopedias and other works of literary art fluttered down like snow, landing gracefully and soundlessly to the floor. And as the amateur warriors won their way to a victory over the masked soldiers, Renja climbed her way down from the ceiling in shadow, waiting for the opportune moment to announce her arrival. She then re-appropriated into her human form, and made her move.  
  
"Actually, Dorian has declined his entry into the League.", said Mina.  
  
"Then perhaps you would like some assistance on your quest?", asked a strangers voice, in the shadows.  
  
All of the heads in the room turned towards Renja as she walked in to the light. Her green eyes glimmered like precious stones, but they were nothing compared to the rest of her. Her hair, thick like a sable's fur and as black as night, maybe even blacker. Her skin, white, flawless, and glowing, and her body, perfectly shaped and toned, for it was easily visible through her clothing: a loose peasant blouse that cut off at the top of her ribs, and a long, flowing gypsy skirt that hung low on her hips, and a silver coin-belt that hung over the skirt. She was barefoot, and her eyes were lined dark.  
  
"Who in the bloody hell are you?", asked Quartermaine.  
  
"What I would like to know is how you got into my home.", interrupted Dorian.  
  
"I have my ways, good sir", said Renja, in a slightly thick Mediterranean accent from somewhere unknown, but definitely far away. "But, to answer your question, old man, I've come to enquire about this little group of vigilantes your putting together. I heard it's a good deal."  
  
"Sorry, but your late, young lady," replied Quartermaine, " We already have seven and seven is enough. Eight would be far too much help."  
  
"Oh, I think you'll change your mind once you see what I can do."  
  
"And what is that?", asked Dorian, taking a step forward.  
  
"Oh I bet you' like to watch, wouldn't you?", said Renja while eyeing Dorian over. He really didn't seem to mind, but it bothered Mina. "Well you've got our answer, gypsy, now go", interrupted Mina.  
  
"Now wait a minute, I've got as good of a chance as any. Why don't you just hear me out?"  
  
"What could you possibly bring to the League?", asked Quatermaine.  
  
"The League? You make it sound like a group of flamboyant female impersonators."  
  
"Just answer the question, young lady."  
  
"Well, since you cut me short, I know virtually everything about anything on the face of the planet. I would say that knowledge is my strong suit."  
  
"right. That's damn-near impossible.", said Tom confidently.  
  
"Can you read, boy?", asked Renja.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How often?"  
  
"I'm not that fond of reading."  
  
"Yes, well it shows."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are a fantastic marksman, but your grammar is terrible. I think you devote all of your time practicing with that metal contraption than you do you mental capacity for acquiring knowledge."  
  
"Huh." , Tom turned away, knowing that in some ways she was right.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I do believe that my brain will come to some sort of use to you in the future."  
  
"It does sound useful, but we all have secrets. Something that makes us unique. What's yours?"  
  
"All in good time Old Major. All in good time."  
  
Renja walked out of the library and down the stairs to one of the living rooms. Feeling confident, she laughed to herself and waited for a confrontation. 


	2. A Slight Confrontation

Someone or Something New An LXG Fanfic by Exmouth Chapter Two  
  
A quick question for all you avid readers of mine: What new fanfic adventure should I embark on next? Reservoir Dogs, Underworld, or American Psycho? I have extensive ideas brewing about the three, but I want to focus on only one at the moment. E-mail me with your vote.  
  
Anyway, on with the show..  
  
Renja stood alone in the dark foyer, breathing dust and decay, until footsteps were heard down coming down the stairs. She knew it would only be him, coming to argue.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?", whispered Dorian thru clenched teeth.  
  
"You didn't think M would send you out on your own, did you? You'll need two for this job, you know it.", replied Renja.  
  
"No I do not need help! I have everything under control. Its all going according to plan. Why M would send you I haven't the faintest."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Its supposed to mean that he shouldn't have sent a woman to do this."  
  
"Why you insensitive, sexist, hypocritical bastard! You have that half- thing Mina up there and you didn't give it a second glance when you saw that she was attached to the League. Have you forgotten already of what I can do? I can be a man easily enough!"  
  
And with that, Renja's body melted into a silver mass of liquid, like mercury. Two or three minutes passed, and the exact copy and shape of Dorian Grey, like a twin, stood before him.  
  
" Oh. I guess I did forget.", said Dorian.  
  
"Yes, well, you'll have to be more careful next time, you jerk."  
  
"Renja, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just obligated to approve. Mina and I were in love once."  
  
"You weren't in love. You were having sex."  
  
"Yes, well. It was fun just the same."  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the League was gathered at the top of the stairs, watching the entire scene play out, and watching Dorian Grey talk to a copy of himself. Luckily, the two Dorian's were speaking in a whisper, so no words were being heard.  
  
"Now, Renja,", said Dorian, "what I want you to do, is go back upstairs and tell Quartermaine that you have changed your mind about joining the League and leave the mission to me! Now go."  
  
"Its too late. They already know I'm here."  
  
"I don't care! What do I have to do to prove to you that I can do this myself?"  
  
But before Renja could answer, her eyes flicked to a spot over Dorian's shoulder, and she re-appropriated back into herself, the normal Renja. Dorian turned around, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
  
"Hello, uh, friends. I was just having a small discussion with our new friend, Renja, and uh, it seems that she has fully decided to join the League."  
  
"She's a shapeshifter, isn't she?", asked Mina.  
  
"Yes, I am, half-ling. And don't talk about me like I am not within you presence."  
  
"Now ladies, we don't want to begin our adventure on bad terms, now do we? I think we should depart, or we will be late.", said Dorian, nervously.  
  
The League took Dorian's remark into account, and they left the old mansion to set sail. 


End file.
